


Kicked out

by GLATICPUMPKIN



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLATICPUMPKIN/pseuds/GLATICPUMPKIN
Summary: you have just been recently kicked out of your parent's house and sans and his cousins decide to take you in.





	Kicked out

You really had done it this time, you were sitting in your dining room chair you and your father waiting for your mother to return home, you both knew that she was going to flip her lid once she heard this one.

You see your mother was a hardcore racist against monsters, ever since they have moved up here FOUR YEARS AGO. your mother had forbidden you for talking to them saying it was for your own good. well you had a major problem with that because LIKE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO LET HER BIGOTED BEHAVIOR STOP YOU FROM MAKING A FRIEND. But let's save that conversation for anouther time.

Well before you had to deal with your mother shoving her foot down your throat might as well reminisce the past.

____________________________________________________________________________  
A FEW DAYS AFTER THE MONSTERS CAME OUT OF THE MOUTAIN  
____________________________________________________________________________

You and a few other of your friends stepped into the entrance of the underground, the citizens where being kept here until housing was built but monsters were allowed to be around above as they pleased but had to come back down after dark for safety reasons.

Looks like we picked a pretty dead time to come.” jade looked around with a lazy look on her face, you've known her for long enough to notice that she looked a little nervous of the lack of other humans down here at the moment, she wasnt scared of the monsters per say, just wanted to keep everyone safe.

“We picked a great time to come!!” Lizzy butt in “seeing as it's night and most of the monsters are back down here there's like zero other humans down here.”Lizzy grinned looking at You

  


You were taking in the scenery, there were multiple entrances made for people to come down and look.and where you guys had entered was filled with golden flowers, lanterns had been put around glowing softly on the purple walls covered in vines and newly installed signs telling you how to get Past...wait puzzles?

“It's beautiful so far.” you breathed

Lizzy nodded and grabbed you

“Commeeee onnn!!! Let's check the rest of this place out!!”

Your adventure through the ruins had been a blast, the puzzles had been tame and most of the time you had gotten through without a problem, the only one that had been nerve-racking was the one with the spikes but your group had made it across after you had picked up the map of said puzzle laying next to it. you came across frog monsters small sad bug monsters and spider monsters they all varied in personality but so far you had been met with minimal violence (save for that red ghost that yelled at you before being stopped by a very sad looking blue ghost) and all kindness!

As your group reached the end of the ruins you had felt a rush of excitement, the next place was surely going to be even better than the last with the stories you have heard!!

A small house was up ahead but its door was open. A sign next to it read exit of the ruins, you all step in and are greeted with pleasant warmth and the smell of butterscotch and cinnamon causing your whole group to sigh with content.

“Oh? Hello, I didn’t know you humans would be passing through so late at night.” a soft motherly voice spoke behind you.

“Eh might as well show up when there's no-one el-” jade was cut short when she turned around and gasps you and Lizzy follow her lead and both of you gasp as well.

In front of both of you was the queen of monsters. TORIEL DREEMUR.  
She smiled at you all kindly

She was very tall, at least 7 foot you would say her purple robs baring the Deltarune on them and her white fur was a soft fluffy texture.  
She seemed to be expecting your shock because she simply smiled

“Well I'm guessing you all would like to get to the next part of the underground?” she asked soft tone snapping you all out of your trance

“Yes! We would like to go into...what was it called again..?” Lizzy looked to the side for your help

“Snowdin wasn't it?” you reply cooly but god did you have a lot on your mind at the moment you had been trying to get all the information on monsters since they had come up here because of how fascinating they were, seeing the QUEEN of the monsters was an absolute dream! you had so many questions but you know Lizzy wouldn't want to stay in one place for too long.

Toriel nodded and motioned your group to follow her down the staircase, dang just how far down in was the underground?

“Thank you for leading us through here Miss toriel! Lizzy was grinning jumping to her right and left foot

“It isn't a problem my child, it is my job at the moment to help lead humans to the exit of the ruins. Though not a lot of you have stopped by.” toriel hums” though not many humans have come down here today.”

“Eeehhh,” Jade shrugged lazily “give em’ time to adjust seein’ ya, not every day you see a pretty goat woman.”

Lizzy and I stare at jade it shock...was she flirting with the queen of monsters? I mean I know they said that she's getting a divorce from her husband but damn girl.  
Toriels response made jades face light up, it was a laugh a really calming welcoming laugh.

“Oh you flatter me my child!” toriel smiles softly

“Heh..just uh trying to make ya feel welcomed.” jades face was pink, Making you smile.

“We have arrived at the exit” toriel spoke softly huge purple doors in front of her.

“This is where we part ways until you come back. “ she turns and smiles at our group

Your group waved happily as she opened the door and let you all out, you hope every area keeper was this- HOLY BALLS WAS IT COLD ALL OF A SUDDEN. You turn around to look at the area and grinned snow!! SNOW!! THE NAME OF THE TOWN WAS A PUN??!

You giggle to yourself at that realization and you wait as your two friends realized it was well, Jade laughed softly while Lizzy covered her hands with her face and screamed.

Your group continued down the path after jade pulled out your jackets, crunching of snow around you and the soft flakes falling from some unknown magic things were calm. Well, that was until your group heard a loud snap from behind you.

“Wh-” jade snapped around her eyes flaring with.

“Whos there!” jade yelled an overprotective grip on Lizzy and I’s arms.

But nobody came.

You gulped but pulled on jades sleeve to tell her to keep going, she nodded but looked around with fierce eyes ready to attack anything that dare threatened us.

We hear another crack and this time jade turned around and grabbed at something

“Woah! Kid calm down.”  
Jade held onto the arm of a skeleton, he was sweating under Jades intense gaze

“Mind tellin’ me why you were followin’ me and my group?” her eyes growling.

“woah kid, calm down I'm just doin’ my job.”

Jade stared at him for a little while longer before letting go with a smile

“Eh. sorry skeleboy I'm just a bit overprotective of my young friends.” she grinned.

She was right to call you and Lizzy young, you were only 20 at the time and Lizzy was 17, you had all had met at a GSA 5 years back. Jade, was in her 30s

“Heh, well that's understandable.” he shoved his hands in his pockets and grins

“I’m sans, sans the skeleton. Sorry for giving ya that scare but tibia honest I didn't think there was going to be humans this late.” his grin was tight.

Wait...was that a...Jade frown cracked into a smile and Lizzy looked like she was going to rip out her hair, you, on the other hand, were laughing.

“DID YOU JUST MAKE A PUN???!” Lizzy screamed into her hands

“ hell yeah he did!” you grin widely.

“Hehehehehehehehehe, didn't mean to tickle your funny bone so hard,” Sans spoke with a wink

You and Jade were giggling while Lizzy crindged

“That's it I'm going ahead.” Lizzy spoke darkly as she turned around and was about to walk away

You grab her laughing as jade snorts

“Come on Lizzy no need to give us the coldshoulder.” jade snickers

“Yeah don't be snow cold.” you say between wheezing

You heard the skeleton behind you laughing as well. And thats how you made your first monsterfriend.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Back at present  
____________________________________________________________________________

You are pulled to the present by a door being slammed, you jolt out of your daydream and feel the dread build up in your stomach it was like coming out all over again, but this time you were an adult...and you knew that if you needed it you had friends to take you in

“(Y/N)???!!!” you hear your mother scream as she steps into the kitchen. She had her phone in hand and god did she look pissed.

“So. you've been hanging around with” she motioned at the phone with pictures with sans papyrus and you smiling at the fair.

“MONSTERS BEHIND OUR BACKS?” she screamed at you

You sunk into your seat feeling your eyes sting, she was going to try and make you feel bad for hanging out with people who cared about you and you knew this, but making your mother so angry will never not be the most terrifying thing in the world

“I..I” you chocked out but your mother puts out her hand

“How long?” she growled her eyes narrowing.

“.....since they arrived onto the surface,” you mutter feeling your mother's racist seething anger increase while your father looked incredibly nervous

“Oh boy…” you hear your father whisper

“FOUR YEARS??!” she asked dropping the phone

“ FOUR YEARS YOU HID THE FACT YOU WHERE HANGING OUT WITH THESE.” she growled

“ DANGEROUS INDIVIDUALS? WHAT IF THEY HAD HURT YOU? WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WOULD DO?” she was seething

You looked to your father, he looked back at you and sighed nodding.

“ honey, it's not that bad.”

“NOT THAT BAD??!”

You took this chance to run upstairs and gather things, knowing with the way things are going your mother was definitely going to kick you out again.  
Damn it you should've made that account private of course one of your mom's “friends” would find it and snitch on you.

You sigh as you pack up all your thinks and run down past your mom and dad arguing mouthing thank you to your father while your mother yelled his ear off about facts her friend Karen told her about monsters.

Stepping out of the house to raced to the car and slammed the door shut. Welp, you're going to Grillbys.

____________________________________________________________________________

After making it there you feel your smile come back, the atmosphere was always so inviting and friendly whenever you stepped in here, you feel your shoulders un tense and Grillby nodded in your direction as you took a seat at the counter.

“ the usual,” you mutter your check preshed up on the counter

Grillby nodded but you could feel the concern wafting off of him in waves, damn monsters and their kind nature...well most of them were kind, sans explained to you one drunk night about timelines and crashing of universes, which is why some of the monsters had totally different experiences underground, he called them “fell verses” and “tale verses” and how seeing as this was his timeline he was the one out of all the different versions of himself that was able to keep his name.

It was a foren concept to you but your brain worked it out after you weren't drunk off your ass, sans avoided you like the plague for a week until you both had a heart to heart and you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone that he dumped a whole load of secrets on you.

“Thank you.” you said dully has grillby handed you a burger and a tall glass of some sort of magic drink. He gave you a new one every time.

You took a sip from the drink and felt calmer and actually much happier. You look to grillby with a soft smile and he chuckles an underlying sound of fire in his voice never failed to put you in a calm mood.

You chug your drink and get ready to spill your guts to grillby.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Well that dose sound like a problem” grillby muses,

You nodded sniffeling god were you drunk.  
“A...and now i do..dont know where im supposed to stay!” you sobbed into your hands.

“Why not with Jade or Lizzy?” grillby leaned on the counter

“C..cause Jade is going through her own stuff and,,,Lizzy is getting married soon.” you rest your head on your hands

“Hmm…” he left the room and you hear him start a phone call.

“Wh…”you where about to ask grillby what he was doing but you feel a hand on your shoulder

“Hey kid grilbz said you needed a place to stay?”

You swirl around

“He did??” you turn back and grillby waved at you damn him for using one of your best friends agents you.

“....maybe” you mutter, you really didn't want to inconvenience anyone sans was one of the people on top of your list, youve heard about all the “cousins” he had and you really aren't sure if your poor heart could handle all of that chaos after being thrown out of your house so soon.

“And well, if you need the help you could always stay with me and paps.” he said grinning. Something told you grillby somehow told sans almost about everything in that short amount of time because his smile was strained and he was looking at you a little worried, knowing someone for four years and then hearing about them be kicked to the curb by their racist parents didn't sound like a very happy thing to hear at 12 at night after all.

“You really don't have to do that for me sans. Really I can just find a hotel to stay at for now.” you said softly with a smile

You watched his smile flicker down, yeah you knew he didn't like the thought of his close friend surrounded by humans one. He didn't know, two you didn't know.

“Come on kid, I got paps setting up a guest room and everything right now, you wouldn't want to disappoint him by not showing up right?” his lazy grinned masked the face of a monster who knew he just won

He knew damn well you would rather die then upset papyrus, he was quite literally the nicest being on the planet. You sighed and hung your head down in defeat.

“ damn you for knowing how to exploit my weaknesses” you mumble putting out your hand for sans to take it

He takes it and smiles at you

“Hehehehehheheh, sorry kid but lets tabia honest here, you were going to come with me even if I didn't bring papyrus into this it would've just taken a lot more effort and time.”

You sighed, knowing that he was right.

You guess your living with your best friend and his brother now, it could be worse.

The world shifts around you and you close your eyes, when you opened them again you were standing in front of a mansion.


End file.
